User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Prism Lightning Reud
Prism Lightning Reud Skill 'Spirit Crown's Ambition (35% boost to all parameters & ) 'Burst 'Laguna Strait (15 combo on all foes & and for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Crest Vite (43 combo on all foes, for 3 turns & and for 3 turns; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 43 BC) Brave Burst Supreme Strike: El Reud (21 combo on all foes, gradually restores HP and for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Roaming Emperor ( & ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary I blew all of my gems away during Frosty Summon with no gems left to summon for Reud upon his release… so rude… I never managed to summon Haile during that time either… so rude… I got Randolph in the Valentine’s Summon, but no Ravenna… so rude… But I did get Reud so I’m happy. Now I get to be rude to that summon gate. Take that, sucker. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 The 35% boost to all stats is a solid parameter boost to take a look at, especially with something to relate to Grahdens and Owen with. Seeing how HP leads are essential to bring along in high-end content, Reud is one of the bulky and viable leads to use. To add on, Reud also provides a 3-5 BC recovery boost when attacked, which sounds nice at first glance. However, because this is the only added effect to Reud’s Leader Skill, it doesn’t seem worth to use Reud as a lead. After all, Charla does the same thing but with more BB utility added. Not to mention, even though Charla doesn’t attack with her Brave Bursts and only boosts HP, she provides the most amount of utility overall as a unit compared to any other unit in the game. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Reud's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Reud’s high Atk and damage modifier. Reud’s HoT buff is quite decent, even if it’s the only HoT buff that your squad may carry to counter DoT. It’s also one of the best HoT buffs on BB in this current metagame. The BB recovery buff upon being attacked is always a nice buff to carry, especially against enemies that carry high amounts of BC drop resistance. Units with this buff hardly carry this buff that recovers 4-7 BC on BB and it’s very nice for Reud to provide this buff when wanting to apply the HoT buff. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Reud's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Reud’s high Atk and damage modifier. Like his BB, Reud provides the BB recovery buff upon attacked, which is an amazing buff to use as explained before. To add on to Reud’s amazing BB utility, he also provides a 50% BB fill rate buff, which is currently the highest in the game, adding more BB efficiency to the squad. Reud also provides an Atk conversion buff that boosts Atk relative to 15% of units’ HP. Seeing how high unit HP can get in the future of what the game holds, this buff is only going to become more and more potent. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Reud's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Reud’s high Atk and damage modifier. This UBB is quite underwhelming, however. There are some amazing buffs on here, but it’s not enough to really consider this UBB worth using. Reud provides a full HP HoT buff, which can easily counter all DoT very easily. Reud also provides a 50 BC recovery boost when attacked, which can be quite the overkill when Reud already provides enough BB utility when paired with a BB-Spark fill buffer, like Avani. Reud also provides an Atk conversion buff that boosts Atk relative to 30% of units’ HP. Conversion buffs aren’t seen too much on UBB unless the specific stat you’re converting is substantially high. There aren’t too many HP buffs that boost HP by a high amount to make the conversion buff worth it. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Not too shabby. Reud gets the sweet HP recovery when attacked, which can deem useful when hit with the most fatal attacks to recover a good portion of HP back, but at a probability of 20%. The BB-Spark fill is also amazing. With Reud’s high SBB hit count, Reud can generate and fill a huge portion of his BB gauge provided that he has other units sparking with him. Even with a 50% probability and the high hit count, Reud might have to rely a bit on RNG to fill his BB gauge, but with a high SBB hit count, Reud should be able have more than enough chances to fill his BB gauge. Arena Score: 9/10 Reud has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. His AI is also very good as he has a 60% chance of using his BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Reud’s Leader Skill is alright to use in Arena. Units get the extra tankiness on the first turn, but the Atk boost from it isn’t considered enough to effectively wipe out most units on the opponent’s team on the first turn. Though, in contrast, if your team lacks BC to fill BB or SBB gauges, Reud’s BB gauge recovery can come into play, but is heavily reliant on RNG for certain units to get hit. It’s also considering the fact that most teams should already have their BB gauges filled ready for the second turn. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP and Atk. Def is quite high and Rec is just above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Reud is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Very awesome kit. Reud is practically a better version of Bestie in that his BB utility is superior over hers. Additionally, Reud makes an outstanding spark blanket thanks to his 43 combo SBB. He’s amazing to use in practically anywhere. In Frontier Hunter and Frontier Gate, Reud can score high points as he has a constant attack animation (attacks every 3 frames), allowing the main units like Avant and Rize to spark with him and net high amounts of damage and points. Saying that Reud is a better version of Bestie doesn’t necessarily mean that Bestie is completely useless. Of course, their Leader Skill kits serve different purposes. As subs, both Reud and Bestie serve effective roles, but Reud does a better job at doing so. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Silver Knight's Crest *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Four Bonds *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Core *Beiorg's Armor & Infidelity Orb Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 Here comes the puns! Do you have a Reud unit? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Reud! Bestie or Reud? Fun using him in FH/FG? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Inferno Rifle Bestie *Virtuous Champion Krantz *Boreal Tempest Haile *Fulgor Heroine Shera Category:Blog posts